Calla Lain
Calla Lain is the daughter of the chamberlain and the youngest wicked sister from The Myrtle. She is a Rebel. Character Personality Calla is a reserved girl who really doesn't talk much. Because of this, most take her for shy. She can usually be seen in the background, cleaning up messes from other students as is expected of her. She is a Rebel, though she is rather secretive about it, as she is torn between her dreams of wealth and her fear of not being taken seriously. She has a thing for troublemakers and the morally disdainful. In fact, she would like to join their ranks should she ever find the chance- with as little blood involved as possible, that is, considering Calla is unsettled by even the slightest quantity of the red liquid. She accepts her cleaning skills but would like to live a life of adventure and fame as opposed to that of a mere chambermaid. She is something of a gold-digger but would prefer to find her own way to fortune. She doesn't have a particularly strong sense of honor, familial or otherwise, and isn't afraid to go to cruel methods to get what she wants as long as she is able to remain discreet. Outwardly, she is polite and willing to serve, if a little terse and unemotional. Appearance Calla stands at 5'5" with a mid-olive skin tone. Her physique is slightly curvy. Dyed, auburn-red hair is left black at the roots and falls straight to her shoulders. Her eyes are leaf green. Calla has somewhat rough hands for a female, the fingers of which are often callused due to the fact that she always seems to be doing something with them. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes Read Here: http://www.surlalunefairytales.com/pentamerone/2myrtle1911.html How Does Calla Come Into It? At the end of the story, the chamberlain and youngest wicked sister were randomly shipped together for no reason(yes, that's actually in the story) and got married. They raised Calla as the youngest maid to the family of Myrtellie Sprigs. Relationships Family Calla's relationship with her parents is distant, but that's mostly on her part. Her father works in the school as a custodian, and she avoids him as much as possible. Friends Calla doesn't have any close friends, but Gudgeon Maid is on her good side. They are often partnered in General Servantry. Pet Calla doesn't have a pet, but she does have plants. Romance Calla hasn't forged a relationship in many moons. She does appear to have a crush on Plutarch Cavendish, which is mainly due to her strong affinity for those of the outlaw variety. Outfits Signature Calla dons a simple, light beige dress with plenty of frills that falls to her knees, the sleeves of which reach about midway down her upper arm and become wider in a triangular fashion as the near the ends. Overall, the dress very much resembles a maid's outfit. This likeness is enhanced by her dark brown flats and a matching headband, along with a white waist apron that falls just a bit shorter than the skirt of her dress. Rather than leggings, however, she dons a pair of dark beige jeans under the skirt of her dress. She seems to have a flower motif, as calla lilies are evident at the backs of her shoes, the hem of her dress, and the locks of her hair. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia * Calla was named after the calla lily flower. Her last name comes from the second part of "chamberlain". Category:Characters Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Myrtle